Trusting Noone
by Luna Moriarty
Summary: Rated T for violence in later chapters, bit of Johnlock, possibly a teensy bit of MorMor... any reviews would be really appreciated. Oh and this is my first fic so.. yeah... I have no beta reader so apologies for any mistakes.
1. Chapter 1

Harriet Watson trusted nobody. She was cold; distance from others was what protected her. She hadn't always been like this. Just since _that _night. All through her childhood her parents had hated her, they'd always made her feel second best to her precious baby brother John. She hated it and she hated him. When they had died three years ago, all their money had gone to John. He took it without even a second glance at the financial trouble his own sister was in. She was about to be kicked out of her flat, about o lose everything when Clara came along. Clara had money, and lots of it. She was clearly head over heels in love with Harry. Harry didn't waste the opportunity; she proposed to Clara and then used up every last penny Clara owned, buying phones, a new flat, etc. Two years later Clara started to see what Harry was doing, Harry turned to drink, it was her escape, the only thing that kept her sane. If you could call it that. Within a few months of Harry starting to drink all the money was gone. She was sick of pretending to be a lesbian so she divorced Clara. She had enough goods to sell to buy the flat so she no longer had to worry about paying the rent. Now, eight months after divorcing Clara, Harry had stopped drinking and was on the lookout for a job. But not the usual kind. Not the sit-in-the-office-all-day-bored-out-of-your-mind type of job. Harry wanted the kind of job that a certain consulting criminal had a vacancy at. Harry wanted to enter the web of the most dangerous spider in London.

Jim Moriarty needed a new game. He was bored. It had been six months since he had forced Sherlock to jump off the hospital roof. He knew he wasn't dead. It was just too obvious, Jim wasn't dead either. It had been Sebastian's idea, small explosive charge which he bit down on as he fell, a bag of blood in his jacket which popped as he fell onto it. In truth it had been far too easy, boring even. Neither of them would die, both would then hide from each other. Except it's harder for an angel to hide. Spiders can hide anywhere. Jim Moriarty knew that he couldn't hide forever. Knew that would be boring. He had people watching Sherlock. He had found out that John and Sherlock were, finally, a couple. He nearly vomited at this, but, he thought, he had seen it coming. He was expecting it t happen sooner or later. Jim texted Sebastian asking him to kill someone and as he was putting his phone down he got a text from an unknown number.

**Look out of your window Jim Moriarty. **

He frowned and stood up, he looked through a chink in the curtains standing on the side of the road opposite his house was a young lady, she seemed delicate, fragile even, the sort of person Sebastian could snap in half easily. Her short, wavy, ginger hair blew in the wind and she looked up at him, making eye contact. She was fiddling with a knife, a nice one too, gold handle, silver blade, serrated. Jim smiled softly to himself as the lady pulled out her phone. As she put it back away another text came through.

**I can see you watching me. Come down and talk to me, Mr. Moriarty. **

He decided that for once he would take a risk, he knew that his men would be watching anyway, ready to shoot her at the first sign of trouble. He smoothed his jacket down and left the window. He walked out of the flat and across the road. She smiled at him as he approached her and said,

"Good morning, I assume it was you that was texting my number? May I ask how you acquired it?" She grinned and said,

"I can hack into anything, anywhere, finding the phone number of one, rather infamous, criminal was child's play." Jim struggled between grinning and frowning, he opted for a grin, this woman could be highly useful. He extended a hand,

"Jim Moriarty, but I suppose you already know that. If I may ask, who are you?" She smiled sweetly back,

"Harriet Watson. But please, call me Harry." She shook his hand gently and his grin widened,

"Watson? Like... John Watson?" She nodded,

"I'm his older sister. I hate him. Hate his guts." Jim thought originally that she could be useful, this was getting better. Almost too good to be true... he frowned,

"How do I know you aren't lying to me?" He said, taking a step closer to her, so their noses were almost touching, "How do I know that you aren't going to kill me the second I decided to trust you?" Harry had been expecting this, she knew exactly how to reply,

"You don't know. You're going to have to take that risk. But, I did manage to find your phone number, and I am the first person outside of your web to know you're alive, I think you've started trusting me already , dear." She smirked, she knew she was right. Jim sighed; he also knew she was right.

"Then I guess I'll take the risk, but know that if you are lying to me, I will turn you into a jumper for your dear brother. Is that clear?" He glared at her menacingly. She just smiled at him,

"Crystal." He smirked and started walking towards his flat,

"Come on then!" he said as he crossed the road. She scampered to catch up with him, knowing now would be the perfect time to tell him that she had 'information' to give to him. She caught up with him and said,

"I have information, regarding John and Sherlock. Something that they have worked unbelievably hard to keep a secret." Jim stopped just outside the door to his flat,

"I own secrecy, darling." She scoffed and watched him unlock the door. He walked inside the flat and looked around him, gesturing for her to follow him through to his study. Harry stepped inside and peered around, it was enormous, bigger than a normal sized house. She looked around her and saw that there were blueprint for things everywhere. She walked through to the study and saw a desk that probably cost more than she had owned in her whole life. He gestured to a chair and she sat in it. She opened her mouth to begin telling him her information but he stopped her with a wave of his hand. He pulled out his phone and said,

"'Bastian? Get over here, right now." There was a pause while Sebastian answered and then Jim said, "Harriet Watson, yeah john's sister. She has information for us." Jim snapped phone shut as he said to Harry,

"Getting my right hand man over to hear your information, so this had better be good, honey." She smiled, and replied,

"It is. Is your 'right hand man' Sebastian Moran? I found his number too. And found out a lot about him." Jim nodded as Sebastian entered the house and let himself in. He called out,

"Where are you, boss?" Jim replied,

"I'm in the study!" Sebastian entered the study and Harry took a sharp intake of breath, he had to be at least 6 foot 7 and he was pure muscle. His hair was fairly long and bounced slightly as he walked. He smiled at her with a set of perfectly straight, white teeth. She composed herself and smiled back.

"Hello Sebby dear!" Jim said, "This lovely young lady is Harry Watson, she was just about to tell me something top secret." Jim and Sebastian laughed. Harry frowned at them,

"Go on then dear, fire away." Jim said. Harry sat up straighter in the chair and delivered the line that she knew would cause Jim and Seb to go into complete panic, of the good kind.

"They're getting married."

**Please let me know what you think of it, any comments are appreciated, good or bad. **


	2. Chapter 2

She was right, they did go into panic mode and started firing questions at her without even giving her time to answer,

"When?"

"Where?"

"How do you know?"

"Really?"

"Why don't we know?"

"Who's invited?"

"Should we crash it?"

"Why are you telling us?"

She sat back and watched them shouting with a grin on her face. She waited until they had got it all out of their system then said,

"One question at a time, please." Jim laughed and turned to Seb,

"I like her, don't you?" Seb grinned and replied,

"Yes, she is rather brilliant isn't she?" Harry blushed.

"Why are you telling us?" Jim asked.

"As I already told you, I hate his guts. But... I like to cause trouble. I don't see why they should be allowed to be happy, I wasn't." Jim was about to ask her what she meant but decided there'd be time for that later, he asked instead,

" When?"

"Hang on, I have a better idea, may I, sir?" Sebastian said looking to Jim. Jim gave a slight nod of approval, "Why doesn't she just tell us everything she knows about it?" Jim smiled ,

"This is why I keep you around, 'Bastian." He nodded at Harry and she said,

"Two Thursdays time. The church in the town we grew up in, Blackheath. It's not going to be a big affair, just family. They've been working with the police and Mycroft to make sure it's top secret. There's going to be total security, armed guys on the doors, everything. Mycroft is in charge and he is making sure everything is perfect." She reached into her small handbag and pulled out a few pieces of paper, she laid them on the desk. "This is the seating plan, this is where everybody is going to sit and it also shows where all the guards and gunmen are." Jim studied the map for a minute and turned to Seb,

"What do you think?"

"I think that it's worth risking it, I don't think killing any of them would be wise, or exposing how we got the information, Harry can be of much more use to us if she acts as surprised and scared as the rest of them. " Jim nodded slightly. Harry's phone lit up with a text,

**Hey Harry, it's me again, I know I'm being a pain but do you want to go out for a drink tonight, last one before the wedding? –JW **

Harry smiled, she'd been able to drink sensibly for a few months now, and she'd gone out for drinks with her brother several times. She hated him but knew it could be useful later, and now it was. She turned the phone to Jim and Sebastian.

"Want me to go?" Sebastian looked at Jim, he hadn't really been expecting much from this seemingly small and dainty woman, but he had to admit, she could be _very _ useful, no, correction, she _was _ very useful. She had given them invaluable information and her brother trusted her totally.

"Yes. Go. Try and find out as much as you possibly can about this wedding. Every tiny little detail helps. But if he starts to et suspicious, cover up. Do _not _say _anything_ about us. Get him drunk as quickly as possible while staying totally sober yourself, I can't afford to have you blabbing things in a drunk state." Harry opened her mouth to argue but a warning glare from Seb told her not to interrupt. " Spike his drink with this." Jim handed her a small bottle, she took off the lid and sniffed it, instantly pulling back away from it.

"Ugh! What _is _that?" she practically shouted, revolted at the smell. Jim laughed and put the lid back on.

"Pure alcohol." She shuddered and put the bottle in her bag. "Spike it with that and ask him anything, he'll give you any information you want." She nodded, she knew full well what like when he was drunk. In fact.. . No. She couldn't afford to think about that. Not now. Not tonight. She couldn't have Jim knowing the real reason she wanted to ruin his wedding, the real reason she hated her own brother. In truth it was because of _that _night. The night her life turned around. Her childhood had never been particularly great, as soon as precious little John came along her parents had no time for her. They cancelled her dance lessons, even took her out of the private school she was going to so that John could go instead. After he was born it was all, 'Look how amazing your brother is, Harriet?' 'Why can't you be more like John, Harriet?'. John knew it affected her, and he hadn't always been the man with a strong moral sense and nerves of steel like Sherlock described him. Oh no. When Harry was sixteen… No. She told herself. Not now, if she thought about that now then it would ruin everything, all her plans, all Jim's plans, everything. She mustn't think about what happened last time John Watson was drunk.

She shook her head to clear it and asked, "Shall I get going then?"

"Please do, call me using this phone when you've done. I'll arrange another meeting with you Miss Watson." Jim handed her a phone which she put in her bag. She walked out with a brief goodbye, Jim never was one for lengthy goodbyes, and headed out of the flat.

**Sorry, this is a little shorter than the first one, not had a lot of time recently, I'll do another chapter when I feel like it, as before, any reviews are invaluable to me. Thanks. xxx**


End file.
